


This House A Home

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Promises, Lies, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Past Michael/Lucifer - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael fills their future home with pictures of himself and Lucifer. What he doesn't realize is that he's building Lucifer's Cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This House A Home

Lucifer thinks that the worst thing about his Cage – it’s more of a house, really, a huge house with a nice patio and a veranda and a greatroom and walk in closets and a kitchen island – is the pictures. Pictures of him and Michael, mocking him from their frames and calling to him, “This is what you’ll never have.”

 

***

 

When Michael had been tasked with building a dwelling for Lucifer, he’d thought the _and you_ was implied, so he’d built his brother the most magnificent dwelling he could imagine and filled it with pictures of himself and Lucifer.

 

It was only later that he realized the extent of his mistake.

 

***

 

By the time Lucifer escapes, the photographs have been torn and glued together countless times. They’re stained red from the times he cut his hands piecing the glass together, and they’re torn and ripped in so many places that they’re barely recognizable.

 

***

 

The first thing Michael does after separating himself from his vessel is pick up the one picture Lucifer had never bothered to put back together. It becomes whole once again in his hands and he closes his eyes and starts to weep, because it’s not a picture at all.

 

It’s a letter.

 

_Dear Lucifer,_

_I will always love you._

_Your brother, Michael._


End file.
